Cartoon High
by Cazuuki
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka starts off to a new school... for cartoon characters.  This is where they learn to become one with their inner toon and find where they belong before they get adopted to a show.  Then someone begans posioning the toons. Can it be stopped?
1. Enrollment Into Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows in this story… if I did this would be a full-fledged manga (wouldn't that be super special awesome). I do, however, own the plot. So no steally steally, please.

Author's Note: I was sitting at home one day on the computer reading fanfics (hooray!) when I thought to myself: what were the characters of my story like before their series began. Then it dawned on me - they go to school, just like everybody else, to learn how to be cartoons. Thus, my chaotic story was born.

~*(Enrollment Into Chaos)*~

Haruhi Fujioka glanced at the schedule in her hand. "Room 314, huh?" She looked back up at the door to confirm the numbers again. "Guess, this is it," bending over slightly she picked up her luggage and stepped into the room.

Boom! As soon as her foot made it past the door frame she was pummeled. "Sorry!" A boy yelled before he was up and running again.

"Don't mind him," another boy said, stepping out of the kitchen. "He's trying to catch an invisible pig." The boy was about the same height as Haruhi with midnight black hair and matching eyes. An obviously faked smile braced his sickly pale features. "You must be our new roommate. I'm Sai."

The first boy ran back into the room. "I'm Yugi," he gasped as he temporarily rested. Then he was gone again. Bam! He tripped and fell over the coffee table. Attempting to glare at he stood back up. "I'm okay," he took off after the 'pig.'

"I'm Haruhi," she said slowly. "Why is the pig invisible?" Nonchalantly she leaned forward to glance around the corner into the kitchen area.

Sai sighed and a pale hand weaved itself into his black hair. "It was his science experiment. Somehow they always go wrong. Just like that sinkhole out front." Haruhi blinked. "You mean you didn't see it? It's been snatching students up all year!"

Haruhi shook her head. "No, I guess I missed it." She glanced down at the bags that were still in her hands. "Where can I drop these off?"

"Down the hall and to the right," Sai replied. "You and I are sharing a room from now on." He looked at the girl's bags. "Suppose I should help you with those…" The dark boy pulled out a book and flipped through the pages. "Ah," he said when he found what he was looking for. "Do you need help?'

With a sigh, Haruhi shook her head again. "I can manage on my own. Thank you, though."

Sai shrugged before trudging off to find Yugi and his pig, and Haruhi followed the older boy's instructions and went into the room. It was an average looking room full of random art supplies, a couple of beds, computer, book shelves, and T.V. She dumped her luggage beside the unclaimed bed.

She plopped on her bed exhausted. Her mind wandered back to her hometown, her deceased mother and her father. "Haru-san!" Sai's voice brought the brunette back to reality. "You're tour guide's here!"

Haruhi forced herself up and headed back into the main room. "Haruhi, I'd like you to meet Yuki Cross." Sai shot her one of his fake grins. "Yuki, meet Haruhi." When they didn't say anything, he left once more.

"Hi, Haru-chan!" Haruhi looked the girl up and down taking in her appearance. She was tiny in stature with big brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair. "Nice to meet you!" She took out the smaller girl's outstretched hand. "Meet, Scrappy. He's my pet flying monkey!"

For the first time since arriving, Haruhi's eyes widened in shock. "Flying monkey?" She glanced down at the pink fuzz ball crawling on her arm. It's black bat-like wings were folded down to its back. Sure she had heard of some crazy things, but she hadn't _seen _any proof. _Could they have been telling me the truth_, she thought frantically. Aloud she said, "H-he's a… um… kind of cute, actually." She stroked it's head.

Yuki's brown eyes lit up. "You really think so! Most people don't see it!" The energetic brunette wrapped her arms around Haruhi's neck. "I think you and I are going to be great friends. Now let's get started on that tour of Gogyou High.

~*(G)*~

Haruhi's tour guide was so excited she dragged Haruhi around the campus pointing out all sorts of random and bizarre things. "This is Lake Peid were the mermaids live." A young blond girl sat on the shore and waved at Yuki. Yuki waved back. "That's Luchia Nanami, she's a mermaid princess."

Taking the newcomer by the hand, Yuki pulled her off toward the back part of the lake. "Back here is the stables. We have pegasi, unicorns, and a four-foot long platypus named Angie. She's a real sweetheart."

Without taking her inside, the tour guide yanked Haruhi off to a nearby tree. "I'm tired let's rest for awhile. You can ask me a few questions to, if you want to that is?" She plopped unceremoniously beneath a large oak tree.

Haruhi followed her skeptically. When she plopped under the tree she sighed. The young girl had tired her out from being dragged everywhere. "Yeah, my head does hurt a little from all of this," Haruhi motioned to everything around her.

"I completely understand," Yuki whispered, "but it does get better. I remember when me and my family first moved here." An autumn breeze blew through her brown hair. "My dad dragged me here when he got a job offer from the headmaster."

She turned to look at Haruhi. "So, what do you want to know about Gogyou?" She smiled brightly. "I know everything about this place. Yet," her voice dropped an octave, "I can't pass any of my classes on account I sleep through them."

Haruhi gave a soft chuckle. "Yeah, that would be hard." She then placed a finger to her lip to think of a question. "First off, what is this school for exactly, and why was it created?"

Taking a deep breath, Yuki began her explanation. "It was founded about seven years ago because Headmaster-sama's younger brother wasn't ever invited to attend Hogwarts like he wanted to." Before Haruhi could interrupt her she continued. "The school is to train cartoon characters, like you and I, how to become one with they're inner toon and find where they belong in our two-dimensional universe. We train antagonists, anti-heroes, normal school kids, heroes, etcetera. We all live here until someone comes and adopts us into one of their shows."

"Why would someone have a school like this, is preposterous? I personally find it rude that people fit others into 'stereotypes' based on how they look or how they act. A person's a person no matter what." The look on Yuki's face prompted the teen to halt her rant. "Sorry, it's just these kind of things bother me."

Yuki reached out the reassure her. "I don't mind. I love it when people voice their opinions. Plus, you're gonna need to be fearless at this school, and not take crap from anyone." She pulled Haruhi closer to her. "If you do have problems, however, come to me… I've got myself a secret weapon?"

Noticing how close the two were, Haruhi attempted to wiggle free of the other girl's grasp. "Thanks… I guess!" Haruhi gave Yuki a small smile. "That's very sweet of you." Yuki blushed a delicate shade of pink.

_He's kind of cute, now that I think about it_, Yuki thought to herself.

Suddenly something or rather someone collided with Haruhi for the second time that day. Without even an apology said person hopped down between the two brunettes. "Not interrupting anything, Yuki?" The person was a lean, tan teenaged boy with carrot colored hair and reddish orange eyes. "Hey," the boy said, "you're a chick!"

"Yea, so," Yuki's jaw dropped. "Oh my. You're actually surprised." Haruhi shot the other girl a bored look. "It's not a secret really. I thought everyone knew."

Shrugging it off, the boy turned his attention back to Yuki. "So, whatcha doing out here with her… alone?"

Yuki turned and glared at the obnoxious red-head. "Nothing like that. I was just giving the new kid a tour of the campus. What were you doing, Kyo?"

The boy called Kyo stretched out his sore muscles. "I _was_ taking a nap until the two of you woke me up. Which by the way, was very rude."

Suddenly a devious smirk spread across his face. "So, you're new?" Haruhi gave a slow nod. "You do know what we do to newbies, don't you?"

Haruhi shook her head no. "Kyo, don't!" Yuki cried, but it was to late. The freshman was lifted over Kyo's bony shoulder like a sack of flour.

Realizing what was happening Haruhi began to squirm and kick like a maniac. "Put me down, cat-boy! Put me down I said!"

"Fine," this got the tomboyish girl to shut up. Before she could ask Kyo anything, however, he had already hurled the other student into the lake. "Hope you can swim, newbie!" Kyo laughed at his own prank.

Yuki stopped behind the boy. "Kyo," she groaned. Slowly she made her way out into the middle of the chilly water. "You alright, Haru-chan?"

The soaked girl spurted a bit before speaking. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little water-logged is all." To Kyo she glared, "I better not catch a cold, jerk."

When back ashore, Yuki released Haruhi's arm. "I'm just glad I got you before the lake monster got you," she muttered more to herself than anyone else. "That would have taken some explaining."

"Lake monster?" Haruhi asked. Yuki nodded. "Great, just another thing to add to my ever growing list of crazy crap. Is there anything that this school doesn't have?"

Yuki and Kyo exchanged looks before turning back to her and shrugging simultaneously. "If you think this is scary, you should see under Kyo's bed?" Yuki giggled. "I've heard it's absolutely dreadful. There have been reported tentacle rape monster sightings under there."

Haruhi blinked. "Is it true?"

"Yeah," Kyo admitted soberly. "I'm a slob." Haruhi's eye dropped into a not-what-I-meant semi-glare. "Oh! That! Yeah, there have been a few sightings. It even ate my textbook one time… well that's what I told my teacher anyway." The orange boy chuckled somewhat evilly. "Gullible fool."

Haruhi shot the boy another long look called the you're-such-a-weirdo look. "Is that all of the tour, Yuuki? Because, I really need to go back to my dorm and change into some dry clothes before I catch pneumonia or something."

As she walked away from the odd duo she heard Yuki giggle. "Haru-chan squishes when she walks." Haruhi resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

~*(G)*~

When Haruhi finally made it back to her dorm room (it's on the flipping third floor so it took awhile) she noticed something bizarre. In the center of the dinning room table sat a floating rope that appeared to be wrapped around something and part of a floating apple. "Sai?" Haruhi called out.

The odd boy walked into the room covered in ink. "You rang, milord?" he grinned that stupid grin. Haruhi pointed to the platter. "Oh, that," he said as though he were expecting it. "Yeah, Yugi woke up Kaname, who then caught and tied up the pig."

"Kaname?" Haruhi asked.

Sai nodded. "Yeah, he's our fourth roommate, and he's super grumpy when he wakes up. So, yeah, never wake him up…" he began to walk to their bedroom. "Unless you have chocolate," he added as an afterthought.

Running her fingers through her hair, Haruhi gave an exhausted sigh. "Hey, what happened to Yugi?" Sai stopped mid-stride and gave her a half-hearted shrug and continued on his way.

Haruhi glanced down at the pig squirming in its bonds. "Poor pig," she thought for a moment. "Poor kid to, no telling what happened to him." She trotted off to her bedroom. "Solved the pig problem, though."

~*(Enrollment Into Chaos)*~

Author's Note: Poor Haruhi, she even gets mistaken for a boy in Gogyou. I tried to stay as true to each characters true personality as much as I could. I think I kind of drifted a little on Kyo though (he turned out meaner than I would have liked). If you like it please leave a comment. When I get at least five comments I'll update, and if I don't get any in like a month I might just take the story down.

Word Count: 2099

~*(Cazuuki Yoko)*~


	2. Let the Random Soar

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows in this story… if I did this would be a full-fledged manga (wouldn't that be super special awesome). I do, however, own the plot. So no steally steally, please.

Author's Note: I was sitting at home one day on the computer reading fanfics (hooray!) when I thought to myself: what were the characters of my story like before their series began. Then it dawned on me - they go to school, just like everybody else, to learn how to be cartoons. Thus, my chaotic story was born.

I'd like to thank sofiisunny and CrimsonQueen24 for their comments. I really appreciated it. :D

~*(Let the Random Soar)*~

The next morning Haruhi started class. She fiddled with the zipper on her school uniform. "Welcome one and all to your first day of a new year. I'm your new home teacher, Ms. Shizuka Nekonome."

Haruhi stared in disbelief at the woman's cat ears and tail. _I must be hallucinating _she thought_. It's too early._ "Okay, I'll give you fifteen minutes to get to know the rest of your classmates and then I'll start class."

The boy net to Haruhi scooted closer. "Hi," he chirped happily. His eyes squinted behind his long messy hair as he smiled, "my names Atticus." The boy ran his fingers casually through the tangled brown locks and his brown eyes sparkled. "The girl behind you is my baby sister, Alexis." He motioned to the blond girl who had her nose shoved in a novel.

Slowly she glanced up smiled and gave a small wave. "Hi," her hair was brushed neatly out of her warm brown eyes. "How do you do?"

"I do good," Haruhi said her brows knitted together in concentration. The trio talked for the rest of the time. Haruhi found out that they were normal kids just like she was (much to her relief).

The time flew to fast for the group. "Attention students!" Everyone hastily made their way back to their seats. "For all of our newcomers I will explain how our lovely establishment works." At this Haruhi perked up. "The students here are divided into three separate categories: heroes, villains, and other. Each category has it's own separate 'school' so to speak. They are: Charmed Class, for the heroes, Shadow School, for our villains or anti-heroes, and our class the Random Room, for the others that don't fit into the other categories."

"In the Random Room all students will learn how to be sidekicks, damsels-in-distress, innocent bystanders, comic relief, or people who will star in shows about normal kids. Any questions?" She glanced through her glasses around the room. "You over there in the back!"

Haruhi lowered her hand. "Is there anyway one could change into a different class?"

The teacher nodded. "Of course if the headmaster deems you to be something else other than what you are due to characteristics that you display. Anything else?" Haruhi shook her head. "Good."

For the rest of the morning Nekonome-sensei droned on and on about the rules and the cartoon adoption process at the end of every 'school year'. Haruhi sighed happily when the bell for lunch rang.

She darted out the class and to her dorm room. Once inside she saw Yugi sprawled out on the coffee table. _Glad the poor kid's okay_ she thought with a small smile. "Yugi?" The tri-haired boy's head popped up and his purpled eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

His eyes immediately lit up. "I'm trying to attach booster rockets to the bottom of the coffee table. I'm gonna make the first ever flying table. It'll be even more popular than that old-fashioned flying carpet!" Excitement was written on every aspect of the small boy's body.

Skeptically, Haruhi asked, "Did you invent that too?"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Of course not, silly!" Haruhi sighed, inwardly relieved. "My great great grandfather did!" Mentally, the girl slapped herself on the forehead. She then headed back to the kitchen area.

From the living room she heard Yugi yell. "Woohoo! I got it!" Then there was a loud bang.

Sai without even looking up from the pot of food he was making winced. "He hit the ceiling." Boom! "The wall." He looked up from the pot. "Hey, Haru-chan!" He smiled that creepy smile of his. "Lunch is almost ready." Boom! "Could you inform Kaname for me?"

A terrified look spread across her face. Noticing it Sai tilted his head slightly and gave a real smile. "No worries. He's awake."

"Fine," Haruhi sighed, "I'll tell him." Sai muttered a thanks as she left. She glanced in the living room as she passed and saw Yugi fly out the open dorm door and into the hallway. She just rolled her eyes.

Slowly and cautiously she headed down the hall and into the room adjacent to hers. "Kaname-sama?"

She poked her head through the opened door and slowly opened up the room. It looked anything but average. In one corner there was a pile of what looked like Yugi's failed inventions, a couple of beds, and a large couch leaning against the far wall. "What do you want?"

Haruhi jumped and then froze. She could feel Kaname's breath on the back of her neck. "Uh… uh… Sai wanted me to tell you that lunch was ready."

"Thanks," Kaname said and then he patted her softly on the head. Haruhi followed the taller teen back down the hallway. He had messy brown hair and broad shoulders. "It's rude to stare, Miss Fujioka."

Reddish brown eyes pierced through Haruhi as he stopped to stare at her. "You know I'm a girl?"

"Only a moron wouldn't," he replied.

A moment later, Sai came into the dining area a big pot of food was placed on the table. The trio sat down and began to eat. "How's class been so far, Haruhi?" that fake smile plastered to his lips.

"Good," she paused, "Sai, what class are you in?"

Sai stopped slurping his noodles. "I'm in Charmed, just like Yugi. Kaname here is in Shadow." Kaname glared at the raven-haired teen from above his glass.

Boom! "Look's like Yugi's back," Kaname and Sai both ducked their heads underneath the table. "What are y-?" Yugi flew through a nearby wall and hit Haruhi with the coffee table. "Aaaah!" Haruhi screamed as she was lifted out of her seat and through the ceiling.

Quickly, Yugi pulled her aboard into a somewhat more safe position. "No worries, Haru, my man!" Yugi tried to comfort her. "I think I've got it down now!" Suddenly the ropes he had been using to steer the table snapped. "Well," he said with a frown, "that's a spot of rotten luck."

The table seemed to stop mid-air before it began its descent. "Now, we can scream." The tri-haired hero released the rope and wrapped his arms around Haruhi. "Aaaaahhh! I'm to young to die!"

A white blur came into their vision. "Yuki? What are you doing?" The small brunette was sitting on a pegasus and flying parallel to the table.

"I'm saving your life! Now get on!" Haruhi and Yugi both exchanged looks and jumped onto the flying horse. They watched as the table was gobbled up by the enormous sinkhole.

Deeming the situation safe, Yuki returned the duo to the ground. Yugi was near tears. "You okay?" their rescuer asked both of them.

Yugi busted into tears. "Th-that, that was so… totally… awesome!" He looked at Haruhi and then Yuki. "Can we do it again? Pleasepleasepleaseplease!"

"Are you insane?" Haruhi hit him on top of the head. "We almost died back there! I am NOT doing that again!"

Behind them Kaname and Sai ran up, obviously worried. Smack! Kaname slapped Yugi across his face. "You moron! What would have happened if you had hit some students having flight practice?"

This confused Haruhi. "Flight practice?"

The others just stared at her like she had grown a second, or maybe even a third head. _Is two heads a norm for them_ she wondered. "Yeah," Yuki answered, "I was having flight practice… on the pegasus." Yuki beamed and then looked at Yugi. "Why didn't you just summon one of your dragons or something?"

Hanging his head the tri-haired teen kicked his feet shamefully in the dirt. "I-I guess I didn't really think about it." He looked back up at his comrades with a red face. "My bad."

Haruhi would've hit him, but Yuki got in the way. "It's okay, Yugi-kun!" she tackled the small boy. "You're just to cute to stay mad at!"

"What's going on here?" a voice boomed. All of the students stood at attention. "Yugi, were you experimenting again?"

Yugi tried to hide his face behind his long blonde bangs. "Yes, Headmaster. I'm so sorry!"

Suddenly, the headmaster grinned at him brightly. "Such a creative boy, but unfortunately you'll have to be punished… yet again." The blonde man looked over his shoulder. "What shall his punishment be this time, Cross-san"

A long haired man with glasses gave the young boy a toothy grin. "Slug duty, seems appropriate I think. What about you, Kisai-san?"

"Yes, yes, quite appropriate." Kisai turned his attention to Yuki. "You on the other hand shall be rewarded for your brave rescue. You raised quite a bit of ruckus, Yuki-chan. Cross-san, you must be proud."

The man smiled his silly grin again. "I sure am! She makes her daddy so happy!" Yuki just smiled sheepishly. Haruhi looked at both of them, but couldn't see any family resemblance. "You are going to exempt from quarter finals for your bravery."

Yuki cheered. She stopped and looked at Haruhi. "What about, Haru-chan?" She turned back to her father. "_He_ isn't going to get in trouble, is _he_?"

"Of course not. It's not his fault he caused panic and disrupted a class. He should go to the infirmary, though, just to be safe. Yugi you go as well." Cross patted his lovely Yuki on top of the head.

After hearing this Haruhi sighed. "Nekonome-san, could you please escort Mr. Fujioka and Mr. Mutou to the nurses office?" Kisai shot the thin woman a warm smile. "I have to get my robes dry-cleaned."

Nekonome nodded. "Of course, boss!" She picked Haruhi and Yugi up and tossed them both over her shoulders.

Yugi beamed at Haruhi. She just gave everyone her evil stare. "It just keeps getting better."

~*(Let the Random Soar)*~

Author's Note: To answer some questions: yes I do plan on Zero making a cameo, as well as Kaiba, Sebastian, and several other characters from random shows. They will find out about Haruhi. Kaname and Yuki are siblings, but that will be revealed more as the plot unfolds. And yes, there is a plot. J

Word Count: 1,884

Cazuuki Yoko


	3. Vampire Mayhem

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows in this story… if I did this would be a full-fledged manga (wouldn't that be super special awesome). I do, however, own the plot. So no steally steally, please.

Author's Note: I was sitting at home one day on the computer reading fanfics (hooray!) when I thought to myself: what were the characters of my story like before their series began. Then it dawned on me - they go to school, just like everybody else, to learn how to be cartoons. Thus, my chaotic story was born.

~*(Vampire Mayhem)*~

After Nekonome dumped Haruhi and Yugi… literally… and ran off, they were left alone in a sterile white room. _At least Yugi's being quiet_ Haruhi thought.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Joy," a pink-haired woman stepped into the room. "I'm Gogyou High's school nurse." She blinked her big eyes. "Your Haruhi, right?" Haruhi nodded. "And I know Yugi, of course." The small boy hung his head. "Um… Yugi, you shouldn't be in here while I check up on Miss Fujioka."

Yugi gave her a confused look. "Wait, what? You're telling me that Haruhi's a girl?" _Kaname-sama was right about only morons not realizing, I guess_ Haruhi sighed. "I-I didn't even realize… sorry."

A giggle escaped from Haruhi's lips. "It's no big deal. I don't think gender matters that much anyway. We're all people, aren't we?"

Her companion blushed. "Yeah, when you put it that way. I guess it really doesn't matter." Slowly he got up and headed out into the hallway.

As Nurse Joy checked Haruhi, Yugi stood in the hallway swaying slightly from heel to toe. _All the signs were there I guess. The way she eats, she doesn't want anyone in the room when she dresses… I wonder if Sai knows. _Yugi grimaced. _Pervert probably does. Of course, Kaname knows. He's creepy that way. _A shudder ran through his spine.

In the room Haruhi watched the nurse bandage up a few scratches. "Do you know if Yuki lives here?" Haruhi hadn't meant to ask the question, but it was out anyway. Nurse Joy stared at the brown eyed girl. "I'm sorry. It's really none of my business nor is it yours."

Nurse Joy went back to work. "Yes, her and her brother both do. Since her adoptive father works here."

She bandaged up Haruhi's sprained wrist. "Her brother?" Haruhi raked her brain trying to remember if she had mentioned a brother.

"Your done!" Joy shot her a bright smile. "Tell, Yugi he can come in now." Obviously she wasn't going to get any more information out of the bubbly nurse, so she left mumbling a thanks as she did so.

Yuki and Yugi were leaning against the wall opposite of the door waiting for her. "Haru-chan, are you okay?" Yuki glomped her. "Oh, Yugi told me he finally found out." Yugi stuck his tongue out at Yuki, who returned the favor.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Uh… Yugi, she's ready to look at you now." Yugi slinked past the two girls and into the infirmary. "What's your problem, Yuuki?"

She looked at her feet for a second before looking back up and grinning. "I'm a hugger!"

Suddenly, the young girl sprung forward attempting to hug Haruhi. The other girl merely put out her arm and caught Yuki's face in the palm of her hand. "No, fair," Yuki pouted, "my arms are to short." Her tiny arms flailed in attempts to grab her friend.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" Haruhi shot her new friend a sad look. The squirming girl immediately went quiet. "Yuki?" She then took a step away from Haruhi and ran away. "Yuki!" Haruhi screamed. _Great! I just lost my best friend in this crazy school._

~*(G)*~

The next day Yuki avoided the boyish girl. "What did I do?" Haruhi asked. She was lounging casually on the tattered couch in her dorm room.

Kaname stepped silently into the room. "You mean about that Yuki problem?" Haruhi nodded. "Eh, I don't get girls they're so… emotional. If you want advice I'd ask Sai. He's sort of like a girl. Plus," Kaname shot Haruhi a sly smile, "he's got nothing better to do."

"I think I'll do that!" She hopped up quickly. "Thanks, Kaname-sama!" The older boy just waved it off. "Um.. where is Sai?"

Leaning against the wall Kaname's eyes narrowed in thought. "He's in… archery? Yeah, archery." The vampire king noticed Haruhi tilting her head in a confused manner, "I'll take you there."

Kaname led Haruhi through the campus. Haruhi noticed several girls stop and giggle foolishly among themselves. "Here we are," he ushered the freshman into the room. "Good luck!"

"Luck? Why would I-?" An arrow flew past Haruhi's ear. It sunk into the wall behind her.

"That's why," she grimaced. "Damn, Kaname!"

Sai managed to swiftly come to her rescue. "What are doing here, Haru?" He glared at the frightened girl. Realization struck the dark haired boy, "Kaname brought you here, didn't he?" Haruhi managed a stiff nod. "Come on, before you get hit."

Haruhi was dragged hastily from the archery range. Once safely outside Sai turned his attention back to the frazzled teen. "Now, why are you here?"

"Yuki's mad at me. Kaname said you'd be able to help me understand why." Haruhi turned her face away from Sai's questioning look.

The onyx-eyed boy smiled. "You seem sincere enough so… I'll help." Haruhi shot Sai a goofy grin. "Just let me finish archery, okay?" Haruhi nodded. "Meet me by Lake Peid in fifteen."

~*(G)*~

Haruhi lounged under a large oak tree next to the large lake. _This is the tree me and Yuki sat under the day before_ Haruhi thought softly. She closed her chocolate brown eyes and allowed the gentle summer-like breeze to whisk her away into a peaceful dream world.

~*(G)*~

"Haru, wake up!" The brunette's eyes popped open to see dark eyes. Sai's face was inches away from Haruhi's red one. "You're so cute when you sleep," the ninja said grinning.

She shoved Sai away and stood to her feet. "So are you going to help me with Yuki or whatever it is you have up your sleeve or not?" Haruhi dusted some dirt off of her uniform.

"I guess," Sai sighed, "but your no fun." He stood back to his feet. "In your case all you really need to do is tell her the three things that you girls love to hear the most: I am sorry."

Haruhi stared at the older boy. "Seriously? Aren't you going to tell me to explain myself to her or something?"

Shaking his dark head Sai gave her a genuine smile. "No. Yuki's more simplistic than you think. She just wants to feel safe, secure, and loved. When you asked her about her brother you chipped away some of her security blanket."

"I was just curious, though?" Haruhi blurted out. "Why can't she understand that?"

Sai grabbed Haruhi's face and stared into her eyes. "She does understand, but give her time. She'll tell you all about it when she's good and ready." He released the freshman.

"Now go and apologize. Trust me… I read it in this book." Sai pulled out a book and smiled his fake smile.

She flashed Sai an awkward grin and ran off to find Yuki.

~*(G)*~

Haruhi was searching for her new friend when she spotted Kyo napping in a tree. "Kyo-san!" she yelled.

The cat-boy rolled out of the tree and hit the ground. Haruhi flinched at the solid thud. "You better have a damn good reason to wake me up, girly."

"Have you seen, Yuki-chan?" she asked him wide-eyed and breathless. "I-I need to apologize." She bounced restlessly on the balls of her feet. "Can you help me?"

Kyo leaned against the tree trunk. "Check Ole Darkened Flame Woods out past the lake. She love to hang out there." Haruhi nodded and began to run off. "Just remember, her best friend slot has already been taken by me, girly."

Haruhi gave a salute as she ran off into the woods.

~*(G)*~

About a mile into the dark wet woods she spotted familiar brown hair… Yuki's, but she looked different. She had blood red eyes and sharp canines. "Yuki?" Haruhi asked skeptically.

She swung her head in Haruhi's direction. A dark aura seemed to be pulsating from her. "I w-want to apologize for earlier. It's none of my business, but I'll listen if you ever want to talk." Haruhi took a slow step closer.

The pulsating aura seemed to vanish all at once. "It's alright. I'm sorry, too." She leaped across the distance to talk Haruhi to the ground. "I've missed you, buddy." Haruhi attempted to squirm out of the other girl's arms, but she was far to strong. "Oh right…" Yuki jumped back, "no touching." She beamed.

"Thanks," Haruhi sighed and sat on the ground, tired. Plop! A small vampire bat landed elegantly on her lap. "Hello there," Haruhi petted it on the head. "What's your name?"

Yuki grinned. "Her name is Avalon." Yuuki ran her fingers across the bat's small wings.

"I call her Ava or Avie for short."

Haruhi petted Avalon softly on the chin. "Avalon," she said thoughtfully. "That's a beautiful name." Yuki grinned brightly.

"My brother gave her to me." Haruhi looked up at her. "Kaname's my brother."

Brown eyes went wide. "What? You mean Kaname… my roommate?"

This perked the small girl up. "Yep!" She paused. "It's hard, you know? Having a perfect older brother."

"I can't say I do," Haruhi muttered. "I'm an only child." Avalon spread her wings and flew off into the darker part of the woods. "We'd better head back. I have classes to get to."

Yuki nodded in agreement. "I've got homework to do." She sighed. "I really should stop putting that off." Her now brown eyes looked up at Haruhi. "Can I?"

Seeming to understand, Haruhi sighed. "I guess, but just this once." The other girl beamed. She wrapped her arms around Haruhi's and pulled her back in the direction of the school. "You sure are weird, aren't you?"

"That's what makes me so interesting," Yuki smiled. "Your my best girl friend, Haruhi."

This confused Haruhi slightly. "Don't you have other girl friends?" Yuki blushed. "Oh… well, that explains why you spend so much time around me." Yuki gave Haruhi her best glare, but it didn't work very well. "Sorry."

Haruhi slipped away from Yuki once they exited the woods. "I'm just glad you're not mad at me anymore, and," she whispered low, "you told me about your brother."

~*(Vampire Mayhem)*~

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update… I've had a lot going on: my sister had to go into the hospital Wednesday and was there until Friday, had an eye doctor's appointment Monday, my annoying brother was home all day Friday, then Saturday we had to work on his Eagle Project. Yeah, it's been hectic… so sorry!

Word Count: 1,928

Cazuuki Yoko


	4. Cooking Up Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows in this story… if I did this would be a full-fledged manga (wouldn't that be super special awesome). I do, however, own the plot. So no steally steally, please.

Author's Note: I was sitting at home one day on the computer reading fanfics (hooray!) when I thought to myself: what were the characters of my story like before their series began. Then it dawned on me - they go to school, just like everybody else, to learn how to be cartoons. Thus, my chaotic story was born.

I apologize for the immensely late update! I've been working on my artwork… and I apologize! You may now proceed to brutally murder me… but before you do here's the fourth chapter.

~*(Cooking Up Trouble)*~

When Haruhi got home that night Sai was sitting at the kitchen table alone with supper prepared. "You look lonely," the young girl giggled.

"I guess you could say that," Sai grinned. "Hungry?" Haruhi sat delicately next to the larger teen. "Hectic day?" Sai asked, taking in Haruhi's ragged appearance.

Haruhi slurped on her noodles content. "You have _no _idea. I missed all of my afternoon classes to search for Yuki." She sat her bowl soundlessly on the table. "She sure knows how to hide." Haruhi shook her head solemnly.

The ninja sighed. "Yeah, but that's one of the plus sides of being a vampire." His smile never left his pale lips.

"Vampire?'

"Vampire," Sai nodded. "You seriously didn't know that."

Haruhi shook her head. "Guess I just didn't really think about it?"

Her companion chuckled. "Vampires are very sneaking and powerful enough to hide themselves, even Yuki… if she tries hard enough."

The girl mouthed a soundless "oh." "Do all heroes have to have special powers, like that?"

The other teen shook his dark head. "Not really… I can think of several who didn't have special powers."

"Really?" Haruhi asked quietly staring at her now empty ramen bowl.

Sai picked up the dirty dishes. "Get some sleep, Haru-chan. I bet you're exhausted."

The brunette smiled gently at the boy. "Thanks, Sai. You're a great friend." Sai shot her a gentle, genuine smile. Then following the boy's advice Haruhi went to her room to collapse on her neatly made bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

~*(G)*~

A loud bang stirred her from her slumber. "Sai! Wake up! Come on Sai I know you can hear me!" At the mention of the quiet ninja Haruhi perked up.

_What's wrong? _She darted into the living room still in her clothes from earlier, and on the floor in the doorway leading into the hall was Sai. The pale teen was sprawled carelessly on the floor his arms spread every which way. He appeared to be in a peaceful sleep. "Haru-chan, oh dear Ra! Do you know what happened? He's not waking up?"

Haruhi glanced at Yugi who was kneeling over the black headed boy. "No," Haruhi said breathlessly, "the last time I saw him he was cleaning the dishes." She bit her lip nervously. "How? Why?"

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like this before." Yugi pulled out his cell phone. "Yuki and Kyo are on there way. They've got Nurse Joy with them." He went to lift Sai. "Could you give me a hand?"

Nodding silently, Haruhi helped the small boy lift Sai and carry him to their raggedy couch. "I'll go get Kaname… maybe he has some answers." Yugi darted off to Kaname's classroom.

Sitting alone with the unconscious boy, Haruhi gently lifted his eyelids to reveal his eyes. _What the heck?_ Her heart stopped for a split second. Where the boy's dark eyes normally were was a solid wall of gray. They looked as though a thin film was covering them and keeping light and life from seeping into him.

Quickly she let the lids drop again. _That's just… oh my… I…_

A knock on the door interrupted her from her thoughts. She got up and smoothed out her rumpled clothes. Before she could open the door, however, Yuki burst through. "Sai-kun!" she cried. Swiftly the dark-haired boy was gathered into the small girl's arms.

"How's he doing?" Nurse Joy asked Haruhi. A decent sized emergency kit was balanced gracefully in her petite hands.

Haruhi shook her head. "Not so good. He's breathing steadily and his heart beat seems normal, but he's not responding." She swallowed nervously. "And I would check out his eyes? They're freaky."

The pink haired woman followed Haruhi's advice. She leaned over and gently pried Yuki off of Sai. "Oh my!" she gasped. "I-I've never seen anything like this before." She checked his vitals to verify Haruhi's statement. "Good he has vitals."

"That's a relief," Yuki replied all too seriously. Haruhi leaned against the wall, exhausted despite the fact she had just woken up. _This all seems to be some sort of sick joke. I was just talking to him, and he seemed perfectly well. What could have gone wrong in such a short period of time? It has to be a joke! Any minute he's gonna wake up and they'll yell… "Gotcha!" Please let it be a joke…_

She glanced over to Kyo who was standing quietly next to her. He was pale in the face and his sharp canines protruded slightly from between his lips. "He looks like Tohru, huh Nurse?" Nurse Joy nodded solemnly.

"Tohru?" Haruhi asked.

Yuki nodded. "Yeah she's Kyo's 'friend,' at this the young girl giggled and Kyo smacked her solidly on the back of the head. "They found her like this in the stables this morning. Must be related?"

A few seconds later Yugi and Kaname walked into the room. Yuki quickly jumped up to cling to her brother. "Is there anything you can do, Nurse Joy?" Kaname asked flatly.

"No," she paused, "he must me quite a bit to you guys." She smiled sweetly.

Yugi chuckled. "Nah!" Haruhi elbowed the young man. "… I mean, of course!" He beamed. "He's the best cook in our dorm!" Rubbing the back of his head the short boy laughed heartily.

Then he burst into tears. "Who's gonna make food for me now?" He wrapped his arms securely around Kaname's waist.

Rip! With one quick motion, Yugi's found himself face first in the shaggy carpet. "Is that really why you're upset?" Kaname asked, clearly annoyed. "How could you be so selfish?"

The smaller boy stood to his feet. "Hey, don't even go there, Mr. I'm-so-superior-than-thou!" Yugi pouted and placed his fists firmly on his hips.

Kaname raised his hands in mock defeat. "Just for that, you're in charge of food from now on." The brunette lowered his hands and headed quietly back to his room.

"Is he always so temperamental," Haruhi asked softly. She looked at the unconscious Sai. "He _will_ come back, won't he?" she motioned toward the ninja.

The nurse gave a weary sigh. "It's hard to say really. If his case is like the Honda girl's then," she paused, "well… we're not really sure what's going to happen." Her eyes peered deeply into Haruhi's. "Could you and Yugi help me get him to the nurse's station?"

Both of the nodded solemnly. They then lifted Sai's limp body gently off of the ratty couch and packed his slowly out the door. Once they got to the station they ran into a young nurse-in-training. "Joy-sama! I ran the x-rays on Tohru-chan like you said to and you'll never guess what I found!"

Yugi and Haruhi exchanged hard looks. "Boys, I'd like you to meet Ruby. She's been working as my aid."

Ruby placed her hands against her face. "Yes… many, many things have happened to land me in such a situation." She gently swayed back and forth.

"Now if you would lay the boy over there," she motioned to a starch white cot sitting on the far side of the room.

They laid Sai softly down and their ears perked up to listen to the conversation halfway across the room. "Show me what you found, Ruby," Nurse Joy snapped her gloves on her delicate hands.

"Sure thing!" She pulled her over to the x-ray she had put up to display. "Do you see it? It's right there!" Haruhi looked slightly over her shoulder and Yugi tilted back slightly. They both stared at the x-ray on the wall.

Nurse Joy nodded. "Yes, but what is that thing?" Ruby gave a hearty shrug. "Have you checked the girl's eyes?"

The dark headed apprentice gave her a confused look. "No, why do ask, Joy-sama?"

"The boy we just brought in had a gray film over his eyes. We believe that he is the second victim of a phenomenon." Nurse Joy leaned over Tohru's unconscious body which laid near the x-ray display to check her eyes. "It's just as I feared! Ruby," she looked up at the dark-haired teen, "we have a major situation on our hands."

Yugi dug his nails into Haruhi's arm. "We'd better leave, Yugi," Haruhi said as she got to her feet. She winced as she pulled Yugi's fingernails out of her skin.

The younger girl pulled Yugi out of the infirmary, both of them walked in awkward silence back to their dorm room. Suddenly Yugi broke the silence, "Do you think Sai will be okay?"

Haruhi shot him a warm smile. "Of course! Now we need to get some sleep." Yugi nodded numbly in agreement. Haruhi watched the discouraged boy head to his bedroom. "I'm sure hope Sai pulls through at least." She went back to her room and fell into a fitful sleep.

~*(G)*~

Haruhi was floating in a pitch black sky. She couldn't see anything for miles. "Yugi!" she screamed into the nothingness. "Sai! Anyone!"

A force suddenly pulled the brunette forward. She felt as though she was being sucked through a straw like orange soda. When she finally stopped she found herself hovering over a group of dark-clad hooded strangers.

The deed has been done, my lord," the tall one said. His voice was deep and commanding. "The third victim should be discovered at any moment."

Another figure chuckled darkly. This one sat above the rest on a kingly throne. His red eyes shone brightly through the room. "Very good. Does anyone suspect what is going on?"

"No, sir," a thin figure chirped in. "Once the third victim is found and the students our informed chaos will consume the school." This figure stood immediately to the right of the red-eyed one with bright blue eyes.

The king shadow leaned back casually. "Excellent! This will allow us to continue our work discretely." He raised his hand nonchalantly. "You are dismissed!"

As suddenly as she had been sucked in, Haruhi felt herself being sucked back through the straw. When she opened her eyes the sun was blinding her. She glanced around the room skeptically.

"It - it was just a dream?" She slowly ran her hand through her messy locks. "B-but it all seemed so real. Th-these people," she shivered at the memory. "I need to tell somebody, but…"

Yugi burst into her room, a hand shielding his eyes. "Did you hear the news, Haru-chan?" The tri-haired boy appeared breathless and scared.

Haruhi shook her softly. "No, what news?" She stared intently at her friend.

"There's been another victim!"

~*(Cooking Up Trouble)*~

Again… I apologize for the extreme tardiness of this chapter, you may now maim me beyond recognition (but if you want to know what happens it would probably be best that you keep me at least a little alive… enough to type). I hope this was worth the loooonnng wait!

Cazuuki

P.S. Thanks for the reviews everyone :D


End file.
